NOW CNA
Now CNA (Formerly known as Cecine Savarik, Cecil and Anne, or AC Bracelets) is an American blogger group, consisting of friends, Anne Small and Cecilia Kravarik. They formed Now CNA on Janurary 7, 2017. After giving up on their past two YouTube channels, Cecine Savarik and Cecil and Anne, the girls decided to try something new and created a blogging website where they talk about their life experiences and many other things. The girls also decided to create a new YouTube channel called Now CNA and the post different videos than what they posted on their past two channels. On their new channel they post vlogs, challenges, and many more different videos. The girls have over 10,000 views on their website and the views on YouTube keep racking up. Now CNA even has a few fan accounts on Twitter and had a quite few people tweeting them to be nominated for a Teen Choice Award. Background Cecilia and Anne have been best friends since early in their elementary school years. They have been through almost everything together including a trip to Ohio and a trip to Vermont. They also have been through many different eras with each other including: AC Bracelets, Cecil and Anne, and Cecine Savarik. The girls even started their own bullying club in elementary school. Now they are Juniors in high school and have dedicated all their time to Now CNA, making it an incredible experience for themselves and their fans. Now CNA Formation Near the end of 2016, Cecilia and Anne, wanted to try something different instead of the regular YouTube channel everyone has. After a couple months of discussing options, they decided they wanted to start their own website and create a blog. After taking time to create their website, the girls had to choose a name. They wanted something to do with their names and that how they came up with CNA which stands for Cecil and Anne. They wanted more pizzazz to the name rather than just CNA so, Cecilia suggested to add the Now to the end naming their website, CNA Now. On January 7, 2017, CNA Now uploaded their website and it was a major hit. Not too long after that, the girls decided to create a YouTube channel and since then the channel has been racking up views. After a couple months of their website being available to the world, Cecilia and Anne decided to change their name to Now CNA. Cecilia Kravarik Blogger 1: Cecilia Quay Kravarik or better known as Cecil Quay. "Cecil is business smart and the master of talking", says Now CNA. Along side Now CNA, Cecil has her own small online business called Quays where she sells clothes and accessories (an online update is said to becoming very soon). She also has her own YouTube channel which she formed at the beginning of the year. Anne Small Blogger 2: Anne Marie Small. "Anne is people smart and the master of creativity", says Now CNA. Alongside Now CNA, Anne has created her own comic book line, AMS Comics with her own original characters (stories will be up on Wattpad). Anne also has her own YouTube channel which she started back in 2015. Her video, Back to School Haul, was a her biggest upload. Past Channels AC Bracelets Cecil and Anne Cecine Savarik Members * Cecilia Kravarik * Anne Small Influences YouTube Accounts Gallery